Elemental
by Balance
Summary: A bit of an A/U branch of Ninja Storm. Everything is "for now" from the rating to the direction of the story. See inside for more details.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters. But two of them are mine, as are a few to be "named" later, and I'll fight to the death for 'em. Or you could bribe me with chocolate or a trip to Greece. It's up to you. Oh, and I don't have any rights or permission to use the names "Banana Republic" or "Harley Davidson." Sorry. (Really. I am. Okay, I'm not. Their cool and those companies should be paying me for product placement. But they won't, so lets call it even.)  
  
A/N: By all rights and sanity, I should not be starting another story. But this idea has been sitting on my brain for a while now, and I decided I should put it out there before I either lose my nerve or rewrite the whole thing another ten times. But I'm going to be slow to update it because it's about Ninja Storm and I'd like to see what direction the show takes (or took, wink wink) them before I mess with their psyches too much.  
  
uChapter 1:/u Introductions  
  
"Woo, hoo!" the Blue Wind Ranger cheered, "Nice job guys." She jumped amidst the forest congratulatory her teammates.  
  
"Yeah," the Red Wind Ranger enthused, "We got that monster good."  
  
"I just wish we could get Lothor already," the Crimson Thunder Ranger said, as the Navy Thunder Ranger nodded solemnly.  
  
The Wind Rangers felt admonished, knowing that was why the Thunder Rangers had returned so quickly, to rid the world of Lothor.  
  
"Hey, ley's not rush it," the Yellow Wind Ranger shook off the reproach. "We're all still getting comfortable with the power. Plus the five of us are working on being a team. We'll need all of that to defeat Lothor."  
  
The Thunder Rangers nodded thoughtfully. The five powered down before Blake answered, "You're right. Besides," he grinned mischievously, "that was a great victory."  
  
Everyone laughed as they trooped off to tell Sensei of the battle.  
  
"Hmm," a cloaked figure watched them.  
  
"Oh?" a second cloaked figure appeared at the elbow of the first.  
  
"It's just interesting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"uThey/u are what stands against the destruction of the Earth."  
  
"Imagine if there were no one."  
  
"True."  
  
"Shall we?" the second cloak's arm gestured after the Rangers.  
  
"Of course," the first cloak's hood bobs as the speaker's voice is tinged with laughter.  
  
center*****/center  
  
"I'm very proud of you Rangers. You fought together will," Sensei congratulated the group. "You must continue to do so, as the monsters will continue getting more challenging."  
  
"Yes," Cam piped up. "It's good you got back when you did Hunter, Blake."  
  
"I'd hate to think what would have happened if there'd only been three of us," Shane agreed.  
  
"And you'll need even more help if you ever hope to defeat Lothor," a female voice come from the cave's entryway.  
  
Everyone turned to find the two cloaked figures that had watched the battle.  
  
"Which is why we're here," her companion continued as they pulled their hoods down.  
  
Doing so revealed a young woman and a young man about the age of the Rangers. Her hair was long and a startling reddish blonde, resulting in an orange-ish appearance, while his is short and an equally startling blue. Their skin tone is the same, though, fair with freckles sprinkled across their cheeks.  
  
"Angus Huo? Adella Huo?" Cam sputtered.  
  
The pair cringe as the male responds, "I guess this is what we get for not going to family reunions. I go by Gus now."  
  
"And I go by Ella," she stepped into the room.  
  
"You know these guys?" Dustin asked Cam.  
  
"They're my cousins," Cam replied.  
  
They are my sister's children, twins," Sensei went on in his usual even tone, though Cam and the twins were aware of the reproach in it.  
  
"Mom says, 'Hi,'" Gus threw in cheerfully, with a glint in is eyes that no one but his sister knows how to read.  
  
But Ella ignored her brother, "Mother sent this for you." She set a scroll on Sensei's cart.  
  
Sensei said, "Thank you," before turning out of the circle that had formed.  
  
"So, umm," Tori hesitated taking in the intimidating presence of the twins.  
  
"Oh, geez," Gus looked down at his cloak. "Sorry," he flashed a winning smile and set of dimples at Tori while attempting to unknot his cloak.  
  
"Here," his sister turned and offered to help, simultaneously raising an eyebrow at her brother. He continued to smile over his shoulder at Tori, unaffected. She made short work of both his and her own knots.  
  
Cam and the five rangers were a bit surprised as the saw Gus and Ella's appearances. Gus's hair was a striking contrast to his outfit: a matching blue undershirt was almost hidden by a black, short-sleeved, button down shirt, which along with black slacks and black dress shoes made him appear straight out of a Banana Republic ad. Ella, on the other hand, was in a skimpy orange halter top and a short khaki skirt and white tennis shoes.  
  
"So, umm," Shane started, trying not to stare at Ella's long legs.  
  
"Yeah," Gus smirked, knowing how all the male Rangers were reacting to his sister's skirt.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cam asked bluntly.  
  
"They are here to help us," Sensei answered firmly.  
  
"Mother sent us to be the other two Wind Rangers," Ella supplied.  
  
"Morphers included," Gus grinned and flashed his wrist before catching Ella's elbow in his stomach.  
  
"Other two?" Dustin asked confused.  
  
"The powers of the Wind Rangers are based in the elements," Sensei said. "There are five - air, water, earth, fire and electricity."  
  
"So, which is which?" Hunter addressed the twins.  
  
"Electricity," Gus raised his hand.  
  
"Fire," Ella nodded.  
  
"Do we really need this many Rangers?" Cam sighed.  
  
"There's a reason Mom and Uncle had to send him to outer space to protect Earth the last time," Gus answered defensively.  
  
Ella rested the back of her hand against his chest and faced her cousin determinedly. "We don't want to step on anyone's toes, least of all yours Cam. But Earth is in danger, and we'd like to help."  
  
Everyone was silent watching Ella stare Cam down.  
  
"Enough," Sensei intervened with a sigh. Dustin opened his mouth again, but Sensei cut him off. "I know you all have questions, but there is little afternoon left. You five have homework and still need dinner. Perhaps you could take your newest teammates with you. You could also show them where the school is so they may register tomorrow."  
  
Tori understood Sensei's meanings and nodded. "Sure, let's go guys."  
  
"I await your escort, m'lady," Gus clowned, his voice having lost the edge if held only moments before. "Shall we?" he offered Tori his arm, which she took laughing. Dustin went to his other side and the three cheerfully lead the way.  
  
Ella watched them, and Blake as he followed them, for a moment before briefly turning back. "Uncle, Cam, I apologize for our entrance. We-"  
  
"It's alright, Ella," Sensei spoke soothingly. "My sister wrote of her worries and that she'd made them clear to the two of you, among other things."  
  
Ella bit her lip and nodded. She then left in the direction Tori had taken her brother, followed herself by Shane and Hunter, each wearing a quizzical expression.  
  
A/N: I'd really appreciate any comments you guys have, especially in the area of characterizations. 


End file.
